


Cold-Hearted

by comeonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Memories, Flash Fic, Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot, The Edge (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The Queen of Arendelle can freeze hearts. But that's no problem for a Nobody, who doesn't have a heart...or so she'd believed.





	Cold-Hearted

“Well, would you look at that.” Larxene places her hand over her chest. She takes a knee, teeth chattering. “I guess I do have something in there after all.” Elsa stares in horror at what she’s just done as Larxene’s lips curve into a smile. “Even before I became a Nobody, everybody said I had no heart because I was never happy like all the other stupid little children. Dad called me a demon, so I acted like a demon. Then the other kids and their parents started calling me a demon too. I think they forgot my name altogether.” The image of a snot-nosed kid crying after being kicked off of a swing comes to mind for some reason. Larxene doesn’t consider herself the sentimental type, but this is sort of a special circumstance.

“I overheard that an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.” Larxene’s smile grows wider. “I suppose that means I can rest forever. I’m tired anyway.” “Wait,” Elsa says, short of breath. She looks to her trembling hands and then around her ice castle. She can’t do anything. “I didn’t mean to…” This is exactly why she ran away from Arendelle, so that something like this wouldn’t happen. Why did this woman have to come all the way out here? “I’m sorry.”

Larxene rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on. This is no time for waterworks. You need to go back and fix your kingdom.” “I can’t fix anything!” Elsa shouts as ice crystals cover Larxene’s skin. “You will,” Larxene says calmly. “You belong with the light. Ta-ta, Your Majesty. And...thanks.” A distorted cry rings in Larxene’s ears before her hearing and vision blur into nothingness.

So this is what peace feels like.


End file.
